In a gas turbine the first zone is exposed to temperature produced in a combustion chamber. Temperature of input gas to the gas turbine therefore restricts efficiency of the gas turbine. In a piston engine combustion is periodic which allows use of very high temperatures during combustion. However the reciprocating pistons and crank mechanism restrict running speed of a piston engine as the pistons have a high mass and all the energy is converted into mechanical work of the pistons and heat. In order to reach a decent efficiency, the pistons have to be well sealed and lubricated.
A typical engine system of the prior art consists of a fuel tank and a combustion engine. An internal combustion engine comprises a set of cylinders with a corresponding set of reciprocating pistons. One of the problems associated with the above arrangement is that the moving pistons and other moving parts have to be constantly lubricated with oil which has a significant impact on running temperature of the combustion engine. Consecutively, the running temperature is a significant factor when considering the efficiency. The moving parts require constant lubrication and thus the above mentioned engine withstands running temperature of less than 100 degrees Celsius without a significant deterioration of durability. Large portion of the produced heat is waste heat which in relatively low temperature which in turn makes it difficult to utilize the waste heat for energy production or other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,984 (H. Holzwarth) discloses an explosion turbine plant. The explosion turbine plant comprises an impulse rotor, piston less explosion chambers for generating explosion gases and nozzles for expanding and directing the gases to a rotor being driven exclusively by intermittent puffs of said gases.